Something He Doesn't Know
by soybean
Summary: [Hao x Anna] Sleeping with the enemy isn't a crime... as long as you don't get caught.


**Author's Note**: This is set before/around episodes 54 - 64. Inspiration goes to "Offering a Taste" by Archica, which is one of the best lime fics I've ever read. If you're wondering I _am_ a Yona fan (which I'm writing a different one-shot for, as soon as I'm finished typing this up), but I love HaoXAnna just as much.

Also, let's just pretend they have beds. Futons are too 2D to work with.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters, and yadda. Hiroyuki Takei does.

- - - - - **Something He Doesn't Know** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A girl's first time should be special. It would be an event that she'd remember for the rest of her life.

Anna lost her virginity in a very unexpected place, with an even more unexpected person.

The place? A modest motel of sorts somewhere within Patch Village.

The person? Her fiancée's older twin brother, Hao Asakura.

She had surprised even herself by even accepting his request to 'speak' with her. You usually didn't visit your enemy in the middle of the night, but curiosity got the better of her.

She assumed he simply wanted a report of Yoh's progress, especially after he'd memorized the Chou Senji Ryakketsu. That man was near _obsessed_ with strengthening his other half, but that was alright. Anna was fully prepared to boast.

Upon her arrival, she spotted a member of the Hanagumi. She had blonde hair and a cold expression on her face.

'Mari, was it?' Anna asked herself, not really caring. The sooner this was over, the better.

She followed the girl with the placid face, until they reached a room. 666, how fitting for Hao, the devil himself. The number would forever be imprinted in her mind.

She went in alone, as the Mari girl presumably walked back to her own room.

What greeted her was a sight she didn't expect.

He was just as she remembered him, although during their last meeting, she _vaguely_ recalled him wearing a shirt (if you could call it that). This time, he was lying down comfortably on his bed, bare-chested, donning only his usual jeans. Pillows were propped up against the backboard, giving him a bit of leverage so he wasn't sprawled out completely flat against the mattress.

She could see the creases of his muscles, and his smooth, lean chest. It was hard miss the six-pack.

If she was curious as to why he was in this state of undress, especially in her company, she kept her comments to herself. 'Men slept naked, right?' she reasoned.

"You came," he said in a jolly manner, eyes now focused completely on her. His heated gaze was unnerving.

"If I didn't come of my own free will, you would've just kidnapped me. What do you want?"

"Kidnap is so messy. Now that you mention it, I prefer blackmail."

"Hao," she warned.

"Hm, straight to the point I see. I just wanted to talk to you."

Her eyebrow twitched. "If that's all, I think I've done enough talking. I'll let myself out."

"Hey hey, what's the rush? Why don't you come join me on the bed?" he asked suggestively. What was he up to?

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

Hao seemed to ignore the tension in the air, as he drew himself up fully and sauntered towards her. She refused to back up, as she stood at her spot firmly against the door.

In mere seconds, he had her pinned against the door. She didn't back down, and met his eyes with equal confidence.

Inside though, she was confused. What was he _doing_?

She felt a spark of electricity run down her spine as his mouth leaned in to nibble at her ear.

"Do you want to know the real reason I asked you to come here?" he whispered for only her to hear, before nipping his way down to her throat where he resumed kissing and nuzzling her neck.

Anna wanted to do only one thing right now, and that was to push him away. But her body betrayed her.

"What?" she forced the word out in the most steady voice she could muster.

"I want to know you. I want to know you in a way he doesn't. I want to know something he doesn't."

"Yoh knows all there is to know about me."

He smirked.

"I don't think so. I want to know how you are... in bed."

She was shocked, and her mind suddenly took charge again.

"No," she protested. This was wrong, but oh for that moment, it felt so good. She was unaccustomed to any intimacy in her life.

And here he was, with only a few inches between their bodies.

She needed space. Making her way out of his arms, she stumbled around his body, but as she walked away, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"You say no, but don't you think your body deserves a say in the matter?" he questioned.

Anna's only answer was to pull back, trying to get her wrist out of his grasp. She supposed she backed up too much, as the back of her legs hit the bed.

Due to the loss of balance... and gravity, Anna found herself tumbling onto the bed and pulling Hao down with her. She landed on her back, he landed on top of her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Are you really going to let this opportunity go to waste? I'm not like him. I could show you how it feels to be loved."

Loved. The word struck a nerve deep in her heart. The reality of it hit her. She had always been alone, but a hand had reached out to her just now. Would she let this chance slip away.

"It's just sex," she muttered softly, mostly to herself.

"That's right, so give into it. Give into me," he murmured seductively, his hands sliding up her thighs teasingly, with just the right about of friction.

She reveled in the pleasure, at the same time seeking more contact.

His mouth came crashing down on hers fervently, as his tongue begged for entrance. She complied, letting him taste her. Sweet. Delicious. Those were the only words plaguing his mind as he devoured her mouth.

Lips still locked together in a fierce battle for dominance, he removed her black dress, bandana, and beads, throwing them negligently onto the floor.

She was now completely naked, him still wearing his pants.

She pulled away for air as he trailed butterfly kisses down to her neck. As he did before, he licked and nibbled at the bare flesh there. Both his hands came up to cup her firm breasts.

Anna gasped aloud at his touch, which only served to fuel Hao's desire even more.

His tongue traveled to the valley between her breasts before it took the place of his right hand. Tentatively, it flicked against her pert nipples. In response, she arched her back, seeking more contact. She would not be disappointed.

His mouth took her hardening breast into his mouth, sucking on it lightly and running his tongue over her nipple. His left hand conducted similar ministrations, tugging and rubbing her other breast sensually.

"So hot," he whispered against her flesh, in a barely audible yet undeniably husky voice. 

"This... is coming from... the fire shaman?" she managed to mumble in reply.

He smirked, letting his right hand drop down to the area between her legs. She whimpered as she felt his fingers trace light circles around her most scared of places.

Her arousal was evident, which he would discover as he easily slid two fingers inside of her. She bucked against him, powerless against the invasion of her body. As he pumped his fingers at a steady tempo in and out of her, his thumb rubbed against the sensitive bud of nerves that he knew would throw her over the edge.

And she did. She reached her first climax, crying out his name as she came.

'My name. Mine,' he thought, feeling the rush of masculine pride.

He gave her some time to recover, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. Her lips were slightly swollen, and he felt himself drawn to their lush fullness.

Hao pulled her against him, unable to hold back any longer as he quickly removed his pants and pressed himself inside of her. She was tight and warm around his arousal.

He used his right hand to rub at her bud again, distracting her from the pain as he ripped past her virginal barrier.

Anna bit back a moan, half of pleasure, half of pain, as he slid himself fully inside of her, his length now filling her completely.

And slowly, the pain disappeared, leaving her only with the blissful pleasure of being one with another. Her walls gripped against his manhood, signaling she was ready. That sign was all he needed, before pulling out and pushing inside of her again.

She began moaning uncontrollably as his rhythm increased. His thrusts gained speed and strength and before either of them knew it, he was slamming with such force and vigor, both desperately seeking the release only they could give each other.

Anna tossed her head back and forth, as his length impaled her again and again. A fine sheen of sweat coated his body as well as her own. Her hands shot up and held onto his shoulders for support, clawing her fingers along his back. She was so close... so close.

And then she shattered, screaming as she experienced the most explosive orgasm of her life.

He felt her muscles clamping down around him as she came, taking him with her.

"Hao... ," she whispered, spent.

Anna groaned as he finally pulled out of her to lay down beside her on the bed.

Drawing her against his body, he leaned down to mumble into her ear, "You know my services are always open to you."

Her eyes widened once again, but she was too exhausted to slap him or push him away. Instead, she let him rest his chin atop her head.

She looked at his smirking face, and abruptly said, "We'll see," before quickly shifting their gaze to the other side of the room. Nonetheless, she felt his grin widen.

They weren't friends with benefits, as they weren't friends. The opposite, in fact. There was no love. It was purely casual sex, like a one-night stand of sorts.

Her love would eternally belong to Yoh, but maybe for now, just this one moment, her body belonged to Hao. And her heart felt at peace, finally receiving the love and attention it yearned for.

After all, sleeping with the enemy isn't exactly a crime. As long as you don't get caught.

But as she allowed herself to be lulled to sleep, Anna never considered what the consequences might be for not using protection.

- - - - - **End **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: R&R please? Thanks!


End file.
